Аль-Сармен
Аль-Сармен (アル・サーメン, Aru.Sāmen) - таинственная скрытая организация, целью которой является введение на мир и его жителей тьмы и хаоса. Во главе организации находилась Гёкуэн Рэн - в прошлом Императрица Империи Ко империи. Во времена Альма-Торан она была одним из могущественных маги. Описание По словам Синдбад почти никто не знает их настоящие имена, поэтому к ним просто обращается, как «Организация». По своей сути Аль-Сармен - это организация-тьмы, которая стремиться погрузить мир в хаос. На своем пути они не пренебрегают никакими методами. Чтобы привести страны на путь ненависти, они часто создания темных джиннов из темного руха. Гёкуэн Рэн первая воспротивилась воли Соломона, а большинство участников Аль-Сармен превратились в некие существа, которые оформлены только мыслями.Ночь 194, Стр. 2 История Волшебники Аль-Сармен были членами Сопротивления Соломона, которые стремились свергнуть правление Давида Иохаза Абрахама. Однако, после уничтожения семьи Давида и прихода к власти Иль Илаха, все они впали в отчаяние. Но одна из Маги - Арба - решила собрать все волшебников, отрекшихся от воли Соломона, образовав союз восьмиконечной звезды, который и стал известным, как Аль-Сармен. Маги - Арба возненавидела Соломона за то что он убил Иль-Илаха и стал богом Альма Торана сделав всех властителями собственной судьбы. Но Арбе было это не по душе поэтому она решила возродить Иль-Илаха и уничтожить мир Соломона Нынешнего Бога Альма Торан. Цели Главную цель Аль-Сармен видят в освобождении от проклятие, а именно тюрьмы, сковывающей человека - судьбы. Они верят в то, что вся их жизнь определяется судьбой. Но это лишь процесс, который навязывается людям, и вся несправедливость и обстоятельства исходят только от судьбы. Для достижения своей цели Аль-Сармен нашли способ "избежать" от судьбы, пройдя через своеобразный путь: "Впадая в грех". На пути к этой цели, чтобы собрать необходимое количество энергии, люди прибегают к помощи чёрного Руха, который выделяется при негативных эмоциях. Чтобы увеличить массу черного Руха, участники Аль-Сармен повышают "Аномалию мира" с помощью многочисленных войн и голоданий, что и заставляет людей чувствовать негативных эмоции. По словам Аладдина Аль-Сармен хотят стереть мир, созданный царем Соломоном (в котором сейчас живут люди). Так, они постепенно разрушают его. Для этой цели они используют власть некого "Темного пространства" - дыры в мире, созданной с помощью большого количества черного магоя. Из этой дыры появиться "воплощения зла" (предположительно Иль Илах) и поглотит весь Рух мира.Ночь 178, Стр. 4-6 По мнению Аль-Сармен, это единственный способ действительно "освободить" себя от судьбы. Черный Рух Организация может использовать Темный (черный) Рух в своих сражениях. Они не только используют Черный Рух для энергии своих темных металлических сосудов, но и нашли способ создать черных Джиннов при помощи знаний из Магноштадта в прошлом. Участники thumb|200px|Собрание участников Аль-Сармен Так как истоки Аль-Сармен идут из мира Альма-Торан, большинство значимых членов организации принадлежат этому миру, например: Гёкуен, Фалан or Иснан. Рожденные с мире, который сотворил Соломон, участники Аль-Сармен занимали определенное положение в той или иной стране, на их родных землях. Поэтому при изменениях во вселенной влияние организации распространилось на все возможные уголки. Для всех представителей союза характерна жесткая натура, они часто используют тёмные металлические сосуды, а аткже порой прибегают к помощи Тёмного Джинна. Аль-Сарман насильно отобрали у родных юного маги Джудара, когда тот был еще совсем ребенком, после чего они убили его родителей, а также всех из его деревни. Представителей Аль-Сармена можно встретить везде. Фактически, это клоны, которые превращаются в своеобразную матрешку. В случае смертельного удара они умирают лишь тогда, когда будет повреждено их «реальное тело». Они постоянно обмениваются друг с другом рухом, тем самым передавая и информацией, что делает большинство из них умелыми шпионами.Ночь 245, Стр. 4 Интересные факты *The name of this organization is either a corruption of the Arabic word الثامن Ath-Thāmin (or without proper elision: Al-Thāmin), meaning "The Eighth", or the related Arabic word ثَمانِية Thamāniya(t), meaning "Eight", perhaps referring to their symbol (the 8-pointed sun and octagram), which is the same symbol that appears on the Metal Vessals (likely representing the eight types of magic). This is further supported by the fact that, at one point, they have been called the "Eight-Pointed Star" (八芳星, Hachibōsei). *Ibn al-Thamen is the name of a poet from the One Thousand and One Nights, who cautioned that one should guard one's secrets. *У большинства членов Аль-Сармен, за исключением Гёкуэн Рэн, Джудара и Исаака, есть три красные вертикальные точки на лбу. Гёкуэн и другие получили эти точки в Альма-Торан, заменяющий их нераскрытый третий глаз, как раз после начала нападения на фракцию Шебы и Соломона. Ссылки en:Al-Thamen Категория:Аль-Сармен Категория:Группы Категория:Темный сосуд Категория:Требуется перевод Категория:Черный Рух Категория:Альма-Торан